


Ribbed is the new normal

by Marcus_S



Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dildos, F/F, humour hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: In another very AU world Arya Stark get the eleventh birthday present she’s been waiting for
Relationships: Meera Reed/Arya Stark
Series: Arya Stark's Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779334
Kudos: 1





	Ribbed is the new normal

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to GRR Martin, the story remains © Marcus Stanson 2021.

Arya woke up on the morning of her eleventh birthday and ran downstairs. Her presents were on the kitchen table all in fancy wrappings and tied up with pretty bows. In reality this was more her sister Sansa’s thing, Arya was more interested in the contents, but that meant she wasn’t bothered what it looked like and if it made her mum happier wrapping everything, then why spoil it for her.

Then she stopped and stared in disbelief all the packages were small, well except for her new bike, but that was pretty obvious, it wasn’t in a box and was more decorated than wrapped. Catelyn came into the kitchen behind her, “Missing something darling”.

“Well unless they’ve sent me a do-it yourself assembly one yes”.

“Ah would that be this, the one you’re really interested in” and she held out a box about 6 inches long and 4 inches square. Arya snatched it out of her hand and ran off upstairs.

“Do you need any help putting it on dear”.

Catelyn took the bang of Arya’s bedroom door to be a ‘no’.

\------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Arya was down for breakfast with a grin on her face that would have made the Cheshire Cat jealous. No mucking about, ate what was put in front of her, went and spent ten minutes in the bathroom and came down stairs, heading for her school bag.

“Just before you go are you sure you want to wear it to school on the first day”.

“Duh mum, what’s the point of having it if I can’t wear it”.

“Well sometimes it can be a bit uncomfortable until you get used to it”.

“I’m eleven today mum, everyone in my class knows that. If I don’t wear it, it will look like I’ve chickened out”.

Arya grabbed her school bags and bolted out of the door, the shout “See ya tea time” floated vaguely back into the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Arya came back in from school, dropped her bag on the kitchen floor and slumped into a seat, but with a slight wince as her bum hit the surface. Her mother put a glass of milk and some chocolate cakes down in front of her.

“Ta” and Arya set to replenishing fluids and achieving a good sugar rush.

“All alright, no chaffing”.

Arya looked up at her mother, “Well actually it does rub a bit”.

“Did you find the cream”.

“Ye, ta that was brill you thinking of that”.

“Are you sure you’ve got the straps adjusted, too loose and it moves around and that’s what causes the rubbing”.

“Pull each one tight with a single finger underneath and I’ve got tiny fingers”.

“True”.

Having demolished the food Arya looked at her mum, “You want a look don’t you”.

“Well it would be nice to see you in it. I’m sure you do have everything sorted from the manual that came with it, but…”.

“Yes I know ‘a caring mum likes to be sure’. I think you just want to see the latest style so you can complain that ‘when I was a girl we didn’t have all this fancy stuff’, don’t you”.

“Well it’s true, it was quite a new thing when I got mine and they weren’t even anatomically accurate and the materials were harder, they’ve put a lot of effort into getting the feel right in the last five years”.

“Come on then” and Arya started to unfasten her trousers.

“In your bedroom darling”.

“I thought the idea was we weren’t shy about things”.

“You should apply the same rules as you do normally, you wouldn’t show it your father would you”.

“Suppose not, come on then” and Arya ran upstairs.

Catelyn followed at a more leisurely place, which meant that when she entered her daughter’s bedroom Arya had taken, not just her trousers down, but all her clothes off and was bouncing up and down on her toes.

“Look if I jump up and down it bounces”.

“Yes dear, just like the real thing, that’s part of the learning process, but is that what they’re issuing these days. I’m sure your sister’s was just a reasonably realistic one, but you’ve got bumps and ribs on it”.

Arya picked up the leaflet from her bedside table and read from it, “’This year is an experimental one for your strap on mini-prick, instead of copying a half size male member yours has been designed for optimal enjoyment by both girls, the bell end had been replaced by ribbing down the whole of the shaft and a raised extra ribbed area is present where in face to face positions it will stimulate your partners G-spot. If you are not satisfied with this design, or find it culturally inappropriate, then please return it to the address at the bottom of the letter and you will be issued with a standard small accurate male copy model’. No way I’m giving this back and as soon as I’ve done my homework I’m off round to Meera’s to try it out”.

“What about your friend Myrcella”.

“Her birthday’s not until February mum, and you know the rule ‘if you haven’t go one you mustn’t take one’”.

“I’ve always thought it would be more sense to give you all them at one time, say Midwinterfest”.

“And deny me ten weeks of fun mum, thanks a lot”.

“I suppose so and Meera’s old enough to have some experience so she’ll know how to make your first time fun, but remember care and share, if Meera’s got the old model..”

“You bet, I’m more interested in someone putting it inside me than using it myself”.

“Well then I’ll leave you to get dressed and start your homework”.

As she walked down the stairs Catelyn couldn’t help feeling old, if ribbed was the new normal now what would her granddaughter’s look like, multiple horns and a vibrator she supposed.


End file.
